


Life On the Surface

by FishPrincess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel and Sans need to find jobs on the surface, but the process is more harrowing than it appears. Commissioned by pontiffpainticus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life On the Surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pontiffpainticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontiffpainticus/gifts).



Adjusting to life on the surface was always going to be a challenge, but Toriel was one of many monsters that underestimated the difficulty of the transition. Rather than the strain lying in the creatures’ adaptation, the challenge was instead in the acceptance of the humans. Whether or not the humans were physically or socially ready for the monsters, still the monsters came. The only choice the humans of the surface world had was to accept the influx of inhabitants within their home as they knew it. 

A key component to surviving, however, was the process of earning income to be self-sufficient, and so the Great Search For Employment began for many. And for many, it proved to be most difficult. 

While underground, Toriel knew many of the monsters made gold through setting up a shop or two of their own. Nice cream, hot dog stands, donuts and cider exchanged through webs...the list went on. There were no shortages of employment opportunities when one was so easily self-employed and when nearly everyone had such a strong love for food -- at least for the consumption of it. While the monsters were more than willing to buy Toriel’s pies, the humans were not, and gold was worth next to nothing up here. The humans were skeptical; if this was the queen that married Asgore, she must be planning something insidious. She must be planning something through her pies. Somehow. Someway.

At least while the room she rented out lacked an oven, her fire magic allowed her to bake as she pleased, wherever she pleased, even if her clientele were only monsters that knew of her before. 

Still, human currency was essential to starting a life here, and there was no way she would even consider splitting her funds with Asgore for the sake of purchasing ingredients. It was never worth it to be associated with him when she didn’t have to. 

Luckily, Sans found himself in just about the same position. It turned out that most people were terrified of skeletons, especially short ones dressed in hoodies. Hitting up the amateur nights at local comedy clubs sent some attendees literally screaming. 

“Tough crowd,” Sans said to an empty theater as no one but Toriel stood before him. 

There were enough black chairs to seat three hundred people, and only hours before, it had actually done so. It was a shame, given how well-taken care of the venue was. Posters in frames aligned along the walls, a red carpet that had a velvet-seeming luster to it. 

At least in his eyes, Tori’s presence was all he really wanted, and she was worth putting an entire show on for. She chuckled at his jokes, an eager smile on her face during the entirety of his routine. 

As he finished, he grinned and took a dramatic bow, the room echoing with only two paws worth of applause. As Sans exited the stage, Toriel went straight to greet him.

“The humans don't know what they're missing, do they?” she said, paws pressed together. “At least I can say that I had a front row seat to an excellent performance.”

“What can I say? Maybe you're biased because you had the best view in the house.”

“I did, didn't I? Oh, Sans. I wish the crowd would have stuck around!”

“One’s a crowd to me,” he said, winking at Toriel, who blushed through white fur. 

She cleared her throat, offering a sheepish smile. “I was wondering: are you doing anything tonight? My schedule is empty, as much as I wished it otherwise. But I wouldn't mind the company.”

“If standing around trying to get someone to shake my hand counts as doing something, then yeah.” He winked at her. “But I think I can manage working around that for you, Tori.”

The excitement in her eyes was evident in the way they widened to what seemed to be twice their size. 

“How about a walk?” she suggested, racking her brain for any activity of shared interest. There were still so many wonders of their new home yet to be seen: trees and plants of all different kinds, animals and so many humans -- none of which they had down below. 

“Eh, I think I know of a place.” 

With Sans leading the way, hands shoved into his pockets, the two of them headed off toward a destination Toriel was fine with not knowing. The view was incredible; the bright sun setting behind hills in the distance, a gorgeous pink glow about the sky that compared to nothing below the ground. 

But as they walked the streets and past the end of the stretch of buildings, they also passed humans. A mother yanked her child’s wrist closer to her upon seeing Toriel. Another individual stared at the two of them, whispering something incoherently about “the queen.” 

Sans smiled nervously. “Looks like you're a celebrity here, too.” 

Toriel tensed. “I suppose a celebrity can be anyone with fame. I’m by no means beloved. In fact, I would say I’m the opposite. To the humans, anyway.”

Sans glanced up at her as they walked. “What? Okay, sure, maybe not every human on the planet has the emotional capability to, you know, care about anything other than themselves. But Tori, you’re way more loved than you realize. I mean, especially to the monsters.” 

Toriel raised a paw to her cheek. “I don’t know about that. There are rumors going around, even worse than the ones underground. They hear about Asgore, and then...there’s me.”

“Trust me,” Sans said. “You are. You’re already stealing hearts of all kinds of cardiovascular systems. It’s kinda rude, if you ask me.”

“What? I don’t mean to--”

Sans scratched the back of his skull. “It’s a joke. A compliment, actually.”

“Oh.” Toriel’s eyes widened, and then she smiled. “I get it! I get that one. I like it. It appears violent, but it’s actually very sweet.” She looked down at him. “Thank you, Sans.”

Sans grinned up at her. “Just call me skullcandy.”

Toriel laughed, much louder this time, and just seeing her so happy brought a blush to his cheekbones. She was so full of compassion, so full of energy and love and life and it was everything Sans appreciated about her. When she finally calmed down enough to open her eyes, she caught his gaze, and he quickly averted. 

“You know what you’d be good at?” Sans said, finally looking back over at her. “Teaching. Like, because of how much you’re into reading and stuff. And in helping kids. I think if you set up a school of some kind for all of the kids from below the surface, you’d be good at it.”

“You think so? That’s funny, I...wanted to do the same thing.” Toriel took a moment to soak in how much he really believed in her. 

If he had faith in her, if he thought she could do this, then that was just what she needed to be able to make her final decision. 

She smiled before looking back down at him. “...Sans?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

“Ain’t a problem, Tori. Thanks for, you know, being you.”

Shaky, bony fingers felt for a furry, padded paw.


End file.
